This invention relates generally to charging of devices having rechargeable power supplies, and in particular to controlling charging status indicators.
Many known charging systems for rechargeable power supplies are configured for connection to a device in which such a power supply is installed, so that the power supply need not be removed from the device for charging. Although charging systems often incorporate a charging status indicator such as an LED, for example, devices are also typically equipped with power supply charge indicators to provide information regarding remaining battery charge to a user. The user can then easily determine when a device power supply should be recharged.
When a device is connected to a charging system, however, the charging status indicator on the charging system and the power supply charge indicator may provide conflicting indications to a user. For example, different devices charged by the same charging system may have different charging current profiles, whereas charging status determination by the charging system is based on a particular profile. In this case, the charging system might either prematurely indicate that the power supply in the device has been fully charged or continue to indicate that the power supply is being charged after it has been fully charged. A correct indication of power supply charge at the device is then inconsistent with the charging status indicator at the charging system, which may confuse a user.